User blog:Khertl/backstage tv show
khertl 18:55, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Talented high school students at a fine arts school hone their crafts while dealing with the drama that comes from tough teachers, competitive friends, and their own self worth. For the teenage students at the Keaton School of the Arts, making it in the entertainment industry as singers, dancers or musicians is a dream. Attending the prestigious institution is a good start to achieving their goals, but the day-to-day reality of being a teenager -- including classes, family matters and relationship issues -- often get in the way. This drama series, shot in the style of a documentary, goes inside the school to show what the performers go through as they chase their dreams while having to navigate through their teenage years. Backstage is a Canadian Drama Series about Performing Arts at Keaton School of the Arts . The school specializes in Music program , Dance ,and Visual Arts Program .The students include gifted ballet dancer Vanessa and best friend Carly, who is stuck in Vanessa's shadow . Musican Miles who harbors a big secret , and Singer Scarlett who is a singer with a big ego. Students Carly is a sweet girl , but selfless . Carly has light skin , light blue eyes, pale blond hair, and fair skin.She is often seen wearing a silver-colored necklace with two rings connected together on a chain. Potrayed by (Alyssa Track). Alya a skilled singer who lacks confidence. She is shown to be senstive when Bianca insulted her several times, she however can be stubborn and defensive, like when Miles claimed she wouldn't leave the school. Alya is shy, and often gets nervous and flustered. Alya has blond hair that goes to around her shoulders and pale blue eyes. Potrayed by (Aviva Mongillo). *"Heartbeats" is the first one she sang in "The First Day" and was used again in "Groups of Two" *In "On Deck", Alya gets the role for young Mimi for Da Boheme hiphopera. *Her nicknames (Elsa, Queen Elsa, and Queen Frozen) are all references to the popular Disney movie, Frozen. *"Shot Me Down" is the song she sang when she auditioned for the role of young Mimi for Da Boheme hiphopera. A play that Bianca's mom is directing . She got the role .She is young Mimi. *Dig deep is the song that her and Miles sang together. She thought that the song was for her . But it is acutally about living life and taking risks and chances. Miles wrote it. She likes Miles . She asks him out . Alya asked Miles out while he was trying to ask Julie out because she believes that he was going to ask her out. He said yes, while they were about to go on the date Julie comes over and tells him that she would love to hang out. Miles say yes and immediately regrets it as he said it right in front of Alya. At first it seemed like Alya didn't notice, but in her voice over she said she was never going to talk to him again. She is currently still mad at him. She is shown to be jealous when Julie finds out that the message that miles sent her was from his computer and that he hacked hers to get it to her. Mysterious Musician Miles, who harbors a big secret. Miles currently suffers from a kidney disease and is waiting for a Kidney transplant. Miles is very kind,loyal and creative.He is also rather funny/sarcastic. Miles has brown hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. Miles plays the guitar and sings. He plays baseball . He does a little percussion.Miles hasn't revealed much about his background, except that it's "complicated" and that he has no television because of that. Later, it is revealed that he suffers from a kidney disease, which is why he says his life is "complicated". Potrayed by(Josh Bogert). Scarlett, a singer with a big ego.She is studying in the Music Program and is also a mentor. She is also the adoptive sister of Kit Dunn. Scarlett is a usually nice person and is helpful with advice as a mentor for the Freshmen. When it comes to her singing voice, she does like to show off, singing in the halls sometimes. She also is willing to be sneaky, like when she pretended not to know Bianca from her television shows. Scarlett is also confident and strong, standing up for others. She also says that she likes to get involved in other people's buisness, as shown with Alya and Bianca. Scarlett finds it hard to work with others. She is self absorbed. She is very nice to her sister, Kit. Scarlett has dark skin, brown eyes, and curly hair that is brown with some blonde spirals mixed in. Scarlett is the only Not much is known about Scarlett's background, but she is familiar with the shows that Bianca Blackwell was on. She also has already been at Keaton School of the Arts for one year. Scarlett is adopted. She is the only who knows about Julie's secret (of her parents oblivious of the fact that she attends Keaton). One of her songs is "Elevator." Potrayed by (Mckenzie Small). More students Julie Maslany is a student at Keaton School of the Arts. She is studying in the Visual Arts Program and is a mentor. She also likes Miles alongside Alya . Miles has no idea who to pick but in the end he will have to choose Alya shy , singer with a big voice and a freshman or Julie part of the Visual Arts Program . She goes to him and says that she knew it was him . Just took her a while to figure it out . She said they should hangout after midterms .She went to Keaton for a year and a half, but her parents were unaware of this and believed that she attended a different school. In order to keep up the guise, Julie arrived at school early in the morning in order for her to change out of the uniform of the school that her parents believe she attends and into whatever clothes she chooses. She stashed the uniform in the vent above the washroom stall to retrieve later. Potrayed by (Kyal Legend). Denzel Stone who is a part of the Visual Arts program . He is an artist. He is talented at creating new designs for clothes. He designed the clothes for the play that Vanessa and Sasha starred in .He designed the clothes for the play "Cinderella." Potrayed by (Isiah Hall) . Sasha Roy is a student who is studying in the Dance Program. He is also the writer of the blog Too Much Keaton, ''the blog of Keaton. Sasha has tan skin,dark hair,and dark eyes . He is of slightly height. he also wears blue framed glasses . He is a talented dancer and a over all well student too. Sasha attended a year at the Keaton School of the Arts already, taking Helsweel's class. During that year at some point, he went "Black Swan" but later recovered from it. He is a sophmore redoing Helsweels's class a second time being the only sophmore in the class with freshman . Sasha met Vanessa and Carly on their first day. He thinks that their nicknames are "cute" and helps them interpret Helsweel's actions, complimenting Vanessa on her dancing. Sasha decided to gather gossip on her and Carly after he noticed "the chill" between the two of them. However, when he witnessed the girls arguing, he offered Vanessa advice. Carly is the girl he likes but just as a friend . To Carly more . She almost kissed him in a episode . Sasha attended a year at the Keaton School of the Arts already, taking Helsweel's class. During that year at some point, he went "Black Swan" but later recovered from it. He edits a gossip blog and refers to himself as the "school resident gossip." Potrayed by (Colin Petierre). Bianca Blackwell is a student who is in the Music Program of Keaton School of the Arts. She is a well-known actress who has starred in many productions such as: Chase on ''Chase and Chance, Lauren on Life with Lauren and Kate on an unnamed show. Her mother is a prolific casting agent. Bianca primarily acts in a spoiled and snobbish manner. She appears to have a glaring superiority complex, as she often conveys her belief that her peers are somehow below her due to their lack of experience in the industry in comparison to herself. Has shown her soft , senstive side to Jax. She likes him. They are seen holding hands in "Hold On". She looks at him affectionately after he helps her reveal that she's the yellow pad poet, while he also revealed his own secret. He is a classically trained in classical instruments. Bianca has brown hair, piercing blue eyes, and fair skin. She is often seen in sequins and sparkles and heeled shoes.Potrayed by (Julia Tomasone). Jackson "Jax" Gardner is a student at Keaton School of the Arts. He is studying in the Music Program.Jax is a self-proclaimed DJ and does work with music. Jax has brown hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. He usually wears a pair of headphones and a jacket. He is quite thin. Jax can be arrogant, vain, and tends to brag about his musical talents, and has a difficult time admitting when he's wrong. He doesn't like to admit when he needs help, as show when he didn't let Kit help him with the music assignment. Jax is shown to also be quick to become indignant and willing to meddle in other people's business, as shown with Miles in "Groups of Two." Jax is very caring and helpful around Miles. Potrayed by (Matthew Isen). Katherine "Kit" Dunn is a student at Keaton School of the Arts. She is studying in the Music Program. She is also the adoptive sister of Scarlett. Kit was adopted and became Scarlett's sister. Kit became DJ Diamondmind, a famous DJ, but remains anonymous by wearing a costume during her live performances. In order to get into Keaton, Kit uses one of her DJ Diamondmind tracks. Kit has a fair complexion. She has wavy brown hair and brown eyes. Kit can often be seen wearing headphones and a beanie. Jax is one of her friends alongside Denzel . Kit was adopted and became Scarlett's sister.Kit became DJ Diamondmind, a famous DJ, but remains anonymous by wearing a costume during her live performances.In order to get into Keaton, Kit uses one of her DJ Diamondmind tracks.Potrayed by (Romy Weltman). Vanessa Morita is a student at Keaton School of the Arts. She is studying in the Dance Program and is the best friend of Carly Catto. Vanessa is upbeat, determined, friendly, outgoing and happy, though can tend to forget things in her excitement she enjoys having fun and is usually positive but can become too serious and stressed out seeing her positions both in the play and in the Prima .Vanessa is tan and athletic with dark eyes,and long dark hair. She is often seen smiling. She is close to her best friend, Carly, and encourages her as a friend should. Vanessa also tries hard to make Carly happy, as shown in "Groups of Two" when she didn't try to make a big deal out of being a Prima for Carly. Vanessa and Carly have been best friends since before they attended Keaton School of the Arts since they were toddlers. They once performed a dance routine to a song by Tegan & Sara, and were called Tegan and Sara because of that. Carly was the one who encouraged Vanessa to apply to Keaton School of the Arts. Potrayed by (Devyn Nekoda). '''Jenna Cristinziano '''is a student at Keaton School of the Arts. She is studying in the Dance Program. Initially, Jenna is sweet and friendly. However, in the later episodes, Jenna becomes spiteful and conceited. Jenna has long, brown curly hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. She is quite short. Jenna usually sports earrings .Jenna has not given a Confessional before. Not much is known about Jenna's background. Before the show, Jenna must have auditioned for Keaton and got in. Also, whilst during an art activity, Jenna incorrectly used a hot glue gun which ensued in someone being hospitalized. Potrayed by (Adrianna Di Liello). Teachers Park is the music teacher. Unlike Helsweel, Park shows compassion toward his students. . He has shown his not hard side to Miles. But is mean to Jax . Potrayed by(Chris Hoffman). Helsweel is the dance teacher .She is tough on her students but she just wants them to suceed and bring their best and show it .But deep down she is a nice person . Potrayed by (Jane Moffat). Some of them won't get along with the teachers either , but most will . You see all of these people are all together in one school . Working together and becoming the best of friends . Well some , others not . They all may not get along but they will always be there for each other or try to be . So you see i told what Backstage is about and about the people . But backstage is not all bout the classes and suceeding, it is about family and being there for each other . Well that is it . Please read my blog that i wrote for Backstage and read all the other blogs that other people have wrote for Backstage . Tune into Backstage on the new night and time . Sundays at 8:00 on Disney Channel and on the Family Channel in Canada . Backstage cast check out my blog on Wikia Backstage . Love you all Backstage . It has been a pleasure to write this blog for all to read . Thanks . Written by Kailey Hertl . Yours Truly , khertl 01:05, August 13, 2016 (UTC)Kailey Hertl Category:Blog posts